Next To You
by pers3as
Summary: Jandi couldn't sleep, she simply can't get JunPyo out of her mind. Gaeul knew YI Jung's stares weren't just her imagination. Jae kyung falls in love with Prince Song but how will she end her misery?


**A/N: Hi everyone! Inspiration from this one-shot fic is from the Song called ****Next To you**** by Jordin Sparks. I was writing this one as I was watching a fan-made BOF AMV in youtube. I find the song to touching and really wonderful so I can't resist the urge to write something about it. Anyways if you are interested checking out the video, here is the link youtube dot com ****/watch?v=uGLvcQLIXRs**** it's actually a Soeulmates Video but in this fic I added my other fave pairings such as Jandi/Junpyo, and Woobin/Jae kyung. Hope you like it and don't forget to RnR!**

**I do not own BOF and the song Next To You by Jordin Sparks, or any other copyrighted material included in the story.**

"**Next To You" –**

_**Two o'clock and I wish that I was sleeping.**_

_**You're in my head like a song on the radio**_

_**All I know is that I got to get next to you**_

_**Yeah I got I get next to you**_

_**Sitting here turning minutes into hours**_

_**To find the nerve just to call you on the telephone**_

_**Coz you don't know that I got to get next to you**_

***Jandi and JunPyo***

She huffs, blowing air to her face while vigorously scratching her head. It's been 2 o'clock on a Saturday morning and she still hasn't slept. A curly top headed chaebol was tattooed in her mind that she couldn't close her eyes without seeing his face. Lately, Junpyo was all she ever could think of, and just like a plague he infests her mind. Damn! This is all Jihoo's fault; curse him for making her feel guilty, and curse Seo jin for sharing it to the White Prince.

"Urgh!" She moans as she taps her IPhone, staring intently at her wallpaper. It was a picture of her and JunPyo with their funny faces during Kangsan's birthday party; it was one of the most memorable days of her life, together with her family, friends and of course the love of her life.

She deeply sighs as it dawn to her, how much she misses him. She misses him so much that she yearns for his presence. It has only been 26 hours since it happened and now she's in the midst of mustering the courage to call him.

At this hour? At this time?

YES.

That was the one word vocabulary of the day from JiHoo.

"Okay, here it goes!" She dials his number as she took a deep breath. Ring. Not a second has passed and the line was connected. There is an eerie silence between the two of them and Jandi knew she had to do it.

"I'm sorry" She pouts, stifling the urge to cry, gripping her phone tightly.

He painfully sighs and mutters "It's okay .. I forgive you .. "

Judging from the tone of his voice, Jandi knew she had hurt him the most.

"I miss you hon" Jandi closes her eyes, tears falling down her face as she blurted out her feelings.

"I miss you more" Junpyo huskily replies.

"I love you Jandi" He honestly told her.

She smiles at his words. "I love you too JunPyo"

"Now please stop crying and go to bed already" JunPyo thoughtfully reprimanded her.

"Okay." She sniffs and brushes the tears in her eyes.

"And please don't forget to turn off the lights and close your window" Junpyo reminded her.

"Wait, what? How do you know my windows are open?" Jandi was surprised by his words, how on earth did he knows?

He chuckles. "Look down"

And that moment, she did. There he was, the Mighty Gu JunPyo, leaning on his black Lotus car waving hello at her. Her breath caught as she realizes that he had been waiting for her outside her house.

And so without hesitation, she hurried downstairs and runs into his arms.

_**Maybe were friends**_

_**Maybe were more**_

_**Maybe it's just my imagination**_

_**But I see you stare just a little too long**_

_**And it makes me start to wonder**_

_**So baby call me crazy**_

_**But I think you feel it too**_

_**Maybe I, Maybe I**_

_**Just got to be get next to you**_

***Yi Jung and Ga eul***

Her gestures never fail to amaze him. All this time, she still isn't used to his teasing, as always they find themselves challenging each other, just like before. This time, it was the staring contest, unknown to Gaeul, he was 100% sure he will win this after all YI jung could stare at his princess for hours but not his shy country bumpkin. As he seductively gazes at her, imagining of stripping her naked in his mind, he focus so hard with the goal of making her lose to him. And just as he expected, Gaeul averted her gaze away from him, causing him to laugh while her cheeks turns crimson, blushing madly. She playfully punches his arm and he chuckles.

"Yes! I win! Wohoo! " Yi Jung proudly said and sat next to her.

"And now it's time for the winner to claim his price" He smirks at her and she rolls her eyes.

YI Jung half close his eyes as he waited.

Gaeul lovingly looks at him, vivid memories suddenly flashes in her mind.

It was during the time when Jandi and Junpyo's relationship where in a chaos because of Jandi's feelings towards the white prince that Ga eul started to realize that what she felt for Yi Jung was more than a crush. It was on a cold Tuesday morning when the second challenge was held, it was a car racing between JunPyo and Jihoo. Her heart was pounding hard against her chest as she sat next to him. She had the strange feeling that a pair of eyes was watching her intently as felt her skin crawl. She swallowed hard as confirms the feeling; out of the corner of her eyes, she saw him, the cold hearted F4's Casanova, So Yi Jung staring at her. He was staring at her tenderly longer than he should be; his eyes full of bewilderment and curiosity. Numerous times, she saw how he was staring at her, when he thought she was distracted. God knows those weren't just her imagination because often times between those moments, their eyes would meet. And she knows he feels the same way she felt for him.

Her trances of thoughts were interrupted when Yi jung clears his throat. "Anytime now sweetheart" He reminded her.

She smiles at his childish acts and without holding back she cups his face between her palms, closes her eyes and kisses him passionately.

To be honest, she was more than willing to give him the price he wanted. After all, it's about time she shows him that even a country bumpkin can be bold sometimes.

_**I asked around and I heard that you were talking**_

___**  
><strong>__**Told my girl that you thought I was out of your league**_

___**  
><strong>__**What a fool, I got to get next to you, whoa**_

___**  
><strong>__**Yeah it's five in the morning and I can't go to sleep**_

___**  
><strong>__**'Cause I wish, yeah I wish you knew what you mean to me**_

___**  
><strong>__**Baby let's get together and end this mystery, oh**_

***Jae Kyung and Woo bin***

"You know, you guys can do something; F4 Casanovas can save the day. Let's see if your magic works." If weren't for JiHoo's taunting words and Junpyo's stupidity Woo bin wouldn't have been in this mess. He could have stayed with the original plan and that was too woe Jae kyung away from JunPyo. But it was now too late, as he realizes that he's fallen in love with the J.K. Group princess. It started that night when she drags him and Yi Jung at the karaoke bar. He was positive she could have damage his eardrum from her disastrous singing. He wasn't dumb! The reason why she brought them there was because she was trying to get back at YI Jung and him for playing with her. But all throughout the night, Woobin couldn't help but admire how the daughter of a multi-billion company can be easily pleased by a mere karaoke bar. The way her face brightens up when she sings and the way her eyes dances in happiness made Woobin realize that she was different than the rest of the stuffy rich girls he'd ever met. It was also the first time Woobin felt his heart skip a beat, Jae kyung was dancing and sexily grinds her body to him and it was then that Prince Song accidentally stared into her eyes. And ever since then, he couldn't get her off his mind, so they end up spending time with each other, as suppose to a promise he made to JiHoo that he will pursue her alone since Yi Jung had to date Gaeul for Jandi and Junpyo's sake.

Jae kyung woke up one day realizing that she loves Woobin. And as open as she is, she shared it with Jandi and Gaeul her brand new best friends. To her surprised, Gaeul and Jandi were suddenly giggling and shouting; literally jumping out of joy.

"Oh my God, Jae kyung" Gaeul shakes her and she was puzzled.

"What?"

"He loves you too" Jandi giggles and Jae kyuung stood froze. .

"He .. He does? " She stutters, feeling her heart swells of joy.

"Yes, but JiHoo says he's afraid you'll reject him. JiHoo thought that Woobin might think you're way out of his league." Jandi explains to her and Jae kyung tense up.

"But I'm not." She retaliated as she suddenly felt saddened. How could Woobin thought of that? Didn't he know that he is her soul mate; her true love?

"You're not that's why stop sulking around and go get him." Gaeul cups her chin and Jandi gave her a warm smile.

"Hey Woo bin!" Jae kyung called out to him while he was staring at the sunset in the park. He turns towards her surprised by her sudden appearance. She run towards him and embraces him tightly, astonished by her gestures, he hesitantly slips his arms around her waist when his cellphone beeps. He knitted his eyebrows as he read the text that came from Jandi/Junpyo, JiHoo, Yi Jeong/Gaeul. His eyes widens in shocked and he gasps; putting away his cellphone. He abruptly pulls away and face her confidently.

"Jae?" He spoke in a husky voice. She nods at him happily and without thinking, he crushes his lips into hers, sharing a passionate kiss, whispering the words "I love You" between kisses.


End file.
